dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Batman Strikes! (2015 Film)
The Batman Strikes! is a 2015 American superhero film based on the DC Comics character of the same name, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is intended to be the second installment of the DC Extended Universe. The film is directed by Zach Snyder and produced by Christopher Nolan, Emma Thomas, Charles Rovan, Geoff Johns, and Deborah Synder. In the film, Batman battlines the Joker while battling the crime boss, Black Mask. The film start in threaters in June 19, 2015. Synopsis After the death of his parents when he was young, Bruce Wayne decides to become a hero of his home town, Gotham City when its being run by criminals, he strikes at the heart of criminals as the Batman. Than, he find himself battling two villains; the clown criminal Joker and the crime boss know as the Black Mask. Plot As three robbers escapes with the money, one of them told them that Batman would show ups where one of them told him that Batman is a myth not real. However, Batman arrives and battling the three robbers. After defeating the three robbers, Batman arrives to the place where his parents was killed where he leave a flower behide. The next day, multibillionaire Bruce Wayne wake ups to see that the newspaper said: "Batman's Strikes Once Again!". Than, he watching the news where he sees Commissioner James Gordon that he tells any one that its time for Gotham PD to think outsideof the box where Bruce think that Batman is ready to help out the Gotham City Police Department due to that he has been saving Gotham for a half year. However, Captain Gillin B. Loeb refuse to believe that Batman would helps the Gotham Police due to fact that Gillim think Batman is a vigilantes and also think that Gotham has no room for viligantes where Gordon tells him that Batman is no longer a vigiliantes anymore. Later that night, an man returns home to tells his wife, Jeannie that he failed to be a stand-up comedian after he quit his job at the Ace Chemical Factory, he think himself as a failuer who don't want to lives. Meanwhile, Batman breaks into the hideout of the crime boss know as the Black Mask who he sent in every of his henchman to beats him, Batman nearly beatens all of Black Mask's 39 henchmen where he about to defeats the last four, the Gotham PD arrives to help Batman where James tells Batman that they got him back where he about to battles Black Mask who happens to escapes, Batman calls in the Batmobile to hunt down Black Mask Jeannie driving her car, was caught in a car accident during Batman racing down Black Mash who kills Jeannie, the man mistakenly blames Batman for her wife's death where Black Mask escapes where Gillim tells Gordon about Batman become a ally for the Gotham PD, Batman returns to the Batcave to think of what he doing in his life where his butler, Alfred Pennyworth told him that he would continues being Batman and stop the Black Mask's terrors, once and for all. Meanwhile, the man wanted Batman's death for "killing" his wife where he was found by the Black Mask, he give him a red hood where he sent him and three robbers to rob the place where he was formerly qorks at the Ace Chemical Factory where the man plotting of revenge on Batman. Than, the Red Hood and the three arrives at the factory where they being attacked by Batman, Red Hood was about to pull his helmut where he was about to tells Batman that he kills his wife. However, he slips into the chemical pit. more coming soon... Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne * Lauren Cohan as Martha Wayne * J.K. Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon * Jared Joto as Joker * ??? as Jeannie * Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *??? as Dr. Thomas Elliot *??? as Barbara Gordon *??? as Detective Harvey Bullock *??? as Vicki Vale *Willem DaFoe as Ramon Sionis/Black Mask *??? as Joe Chill *Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor Reception Rotten Tomateos gives the movie 89% Sequels *The Batman Strikes! 2 *The Batman Strikes! 3 *The Batman Strikes! 4 *The Batman Strikes! 5 Category:Billy2009 Category:Batman Category:Films Category:Movies Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Live Action